1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to clamping members and more particularly to a clamp assembly for securing a front trim panel to an open front electrical panelboard box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Panelboards have various types of clamps for clamping exterior trim and door assemblies in position with respect to the open front boxes of electrical panelboards and telephone cabinets.
Exemplary of such a clamp assembly is that disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,932, issued Dec. 26, 1978 to Brumfield, Jr. et al. Preferably, the clamp members are adjustably tightened against the back of the side flanges of the box to draw the cover snuggly against either an adjacent wall or against the front side of the side flanges to eliminate the need for adjustment of the interior trim assembly. Furthermore, the clamp assemblies must be adjustable to a position which will enable ready positioning of the cover against the box. The relatively large clamp assemblies disclosed in Brumfield, Jr. et al rotate about an axis perpendicular to the cover to enable the cover to be positioned against the box and are then rotated back to their original position to enable tightening of the clamp members against the flange of the box.
There is a need for a simpler, more compact, economical clamp assembly especially for use in some of the more narrow panelboards which have less space between the door opening on the cover and the side of the box with which the cover is engaged.